


And I Fell: A Drarry Drabble Collection

by gildedstarlight



Series: Drarry Microfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, beta what beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedstarlight/pseuds/gildedstarlight
Summary: A collection for the Wizarding World's dorkiest idiots, and a way to help me get better at writing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169075
Kudos: 4





	And I Fell: A Drarry Drabble Collection

Draco does not remember when they started meeting like this, on the rooftop of an abandoned building. They’ve passed countless nights gazing up at the stars and shared private, whispered thoughts in their own little world. 

“Gods above, I wish I run away with you.” Draco mused as he ran an idle hand through Harry’s hair. The lack of effort this man managed to put into his appearance and still looked breathtaking still appalled Draco, and maybe made his stomach fill with butterflies. 

Harry, with his head rested on the blonde’s lap, lazily grinned up at him. “Then let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this tiny drabble! It's been quite a long time since I've written something without worrying about it being perfect or better than someone else's work, so I'm quite excited to work on this series as a way to write more. Any comments or kudos are very appreciated. <3


End file.
